


Heirs

by NothingIsWeird



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, Android, Belly, Birth, Development, Emergency - Freeform, Forced, Gen, Growth, Incubator - Freeform, Inflation, Mpreg, Pain, Pregnancy, Pregnant, Sudden, c section, delivery, deviant, expansion, fast, labor, modification, rapid, stomach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22538560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingIsWeird/pseuds/NothingIsWeird
Summary: Connor ends up playing incubator for a crazy family and has to escape in order to keep himself and his unborn baby safe.
Relationships: Father and Son - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Heirs

What had started out as an investigation into the sudden accumulation of deviant android bodies being found with their torsos mutilated turned into a missing officer case as Connor disappeared during his case. One minute Connor was checking over the remains of an android who had their entire torso torn open and had been found in a junkyard, and in the next minute he was M.I.A. and no one had any idea where he had gone.

Connor himself woke up in an unfamiliar bedroom in an unfamiliar house.

Laying on a large antique spring bed with his ankles and wrists secured to the top and bottom of the metal bedframe Connor looked around and tried to figure out what happened. A dull ache in the back of his head confirmed he had been attacked from behind but who is attacker was and where he had been taken after being attacked were two questions that still needed to be answered.

Struggling against the restraints Connor failed to free his wrists or his ankles and was stuck to the bed.

The large door to the dim bedroom creaked open and a pale young man who looked sickly and underweight walked into the bedroom and wheeled in a strange monitor behind him. "Now that you're awake we can begin."

"Begin what? This is abduction and I didn't agree to undergo any form of modification!"

"You're a machine I don't need permission."

Connor struggled against the restraints but they failed to give.

"Hold still. You don't want to make Mrs. Brunswick mad."

"Who is Mrs. Brunswick?"

"My boss and your client."

"I don't HAVE a client."

"You do now."

Watching as the man pulled up his shirt and exposed his stomach Connor tried to get away from the man's hands but he couldn't move.

"This won't hurt." The man said without any emotion to his voice. "But hold still or else things won't work."

"Let me go. I'm a cop and the abduction of a police officer-"

Holding up a strange electronic remote in his hand the man pressed a button and within seconds Connor was forced into stasis mode.

"Nevermind. It's easier to do this when the subject is quiet and still."

* * *

Word of the abduction spread quickly but no witnesses came forward. The streets were being swept and cameras were being checked but every single camera in the area of the abduction had been disabled by some remote device.

"We need to find him!" Lt. Anderson barked at his subordinates. "I don't care how long it takes just get out there and find Connor."

Protective of his partner and friend Hank was in no mood to deal with rookie cops shuffling their feet during the search.

"If Connor was taken because of his case then he's in big trouble."

Captain Fowler agreed with the assessment. "Those androids had their guts ripped out and Connor was trying to figure out who did it. I don't think it's a coincidence."

"We need to figure out what was taken from these androids and then we can find the asshole stealing the parts by the bio-component serial numbers."

"How do we do that?"

"Send the androids to a clinic and have the technicians perform an autopsy. They'll be able to figure out what was stolen and what was left behind."

"You heard the man!" Fowler shouted at the other officers. "Gather up the victims and transport them to the nearest clinics. We need to find a lead and we need it now!"

* * *

Connor awoke again and found himself alone in the odd bedroom. His shirt was pulled back down but his stomach was aching and he had a tickling sensation on his face. Looking down his face Connor saw that a tube had been inserted into his nose and all the way down into his synthetic stomach. The tube was attached to a plastic IV bag that was supplying a steady stream of a beige slop into his body against his will.

Still unable to break the restraints from his wrists and ankles Connor could only lay on the bed and try to figure out what the hell was happening to him.

The door creaked open and the odd man and now an elderly lady on a walking cane stepped into the room.

"He's right here Mrs. Brunswick." Pulling up Connor's shirt the man exposed Connor's stomach again and then used the monitor he wheeled into the room earlier to show the old woman something interesting. "And the implant was a success."

Connor tried to get away from the man's hands but again he couldn't move.

"Look at the screen." The man pressed a small plastic doppler wand to Connor's lower abdomen and turned it on. "It's right there!"

Connor looked at the screen along with Mrs. Brunswick and his eyes went wide. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!"

"You're being used to your fullest potential. Your model is the most advanced that Cyber Life ever created and thus you're the best candidate for this procedure."

"I'm NOT an incubator!" The sight of the tiny developing fetus on the screen made Connor's synthetic stomach turn as he Connor realized the slop he was being force fed was for that very fetus. "Let me go!"

Mrs. Brunswick smacked Connor's arm and gave him a dirty look. "You shush! That's my grandchild and I won't let you run off with my only family!"

"You put... This is MY body! I'm not here for you to grow your family!"

"I said shush!" She hit him again. "You're just as bad as the other androids."

Connor suddenly figured out why he was taken and what happened to the other androids. "You tried this before in the other androids and killed them. Didn't you?"

The man smirked as he pulled the doppler back and replaced Connor's shirt. "They were capable of sustaining the uteran bio-component and able to carry the babies to term. Unfortunately they weren't able to withstand the pressure and their stomachs burst once the babies reach their full term size and weight. But your model should be able to hold on properly and now we won't have to keep taking androids off the street to keep Mrs. Brunswick's family line alive and well."

"You can't do this! This is kidnapping and a crime against nature!"

Smacking Connor again Mrs. Brunswick had enough of Connor trying to fight back. "Be silent! I won't put up with such a disrespectful tone under my roof!"

"Then let me go you crazy bitch!"

Slapping Connor across the face Mrs. Brunswick turned to look at the scientist and gave him a snobby glance. "Keep him quiet and keep my grandchild healthy. I'll let Crystal know her baby is right on schedule and to begin shopping for clothes."

After the bitter old lady left the room Connor looked back at the man asked his question. "Why is this happening?"

"The Brunswick family is determined to keep heirs in the family but age and time is working against them. It's just easier this way."

"By kidnapping and forcibly impregnating androids? Why not hire a human surrogate?"

"Because human surrogates can't handle the rapid development of the fetuses in the same way androids can."

"What do you mean rapid development?"

"You were impregnated about twenty-four hours ago and the fetus is already eight weeks along. Before the week is up you'll be full term and I'll remove the baby from your uteran bio-component. After a day to rest you'll repeat the cycle until the Brunswick family is content."

"No! I won't do this!"

"That's what the other androids said. There are seven newborn Brunswick babies downstairs and you're secured to the bed. You will give birth to the eighth baby and at least a ninth. Then you'll have your programming erased so you don't cause anymore problems for the family."

"I refuse! And why in the hell are you helping them?"

"Simple. Their checks always clear."

Glaring angrily at the man as he left the room Connor tried to call for help but something was blocking his communication with the Jericho leaders and to Hank's cell phone.

"Damn it. I'm in trouble." Glancing down at his stomach where a small bump was beginning to swell up in his lower abdomen Connor corrected his term and tried to think of a way to escape. "WE'RE in trouble."

* * *

Two days passed without any sign of Connor or the person who abducted him. During that time Connor had no choice but to remain restrained to the bed and watch and feel his stomach beginning to grow. The modest bump quickly swelled and pushed up against Connor's synthetic skin at such a rapid rate that his skin was sensitive and a faint blue mark was forming above and below his bellybutton as it began to push out steadily until it was flat again and lined up perfectly with the surrounding skin.

The man returned to the room every morning as the same time to replace the IV bag and continue to force feed Connor to ensure the baby grew at a healthy and rapid pace. It was a mixture of nutrients and purified water to ensure the baby was healthy but there was nothing to ensure that Connor was being kept healthy too.

"You're growing at a nice pace." The man quipped as he pulled up Connor's shirt and pressed his hands along Connor's sensitive and growing belly. "The baby feels nice and big too. You should be about six months along now."

Connor continued to try to pull his hands from the restraints but the cuffs were too strong. "You need to let me go."

"Not a chance." Replacing the doppler with an ultra sound the man checked on the rapidly growing baby on the monitor and smirked. "I was mistaken. You're only five months along. The baby's just bigger than average. I guess that new formula for prenatal development has finally been perfected. It must be about five pounds already!"

Doing the math Connor realized if the baby continued to develop at approximately 1 1/2 months per day then he'd forced to give birth in two or three days. Exactly one week as the man had estimated. After the baby was born Connor would be forced to go through the same process over and over again until the family was satisfied and then he'd be disposed of.

The baby would be raised by cruel narcissists who only care about their family name and not by a cruel family. It wasn't fair to Connor or the baby to undergo such a horrible situation and he needed to do something to save them both.

"Since you're both doing so well I'm going to let Mrs. Brunswick know I deserve a raise and that I can possibly give her twins with just a little tweak of the uteran bio-component."

Fearing the future Connor waited for the cruel scientist to leave the bedroom and set about pulling on his cuffed right wrist again. Without thirium replacement his strength was ebbing away but he was determined to escape. The strain of his wrist was causing his skin to cut and bleed and Connor had no choice but to stop for the moment.

"Damn it. What am I going to do?"

A gentle fluttering inside his belly made Connor jump. Looking at his doming belly Connor felt another kick and could see a very faint bulge pressing out against the surface of his stomach as the baby started to move and stretch.

"...I'm going to escape. That's what I'm going to do."

Waiting until night and for the mansion to grow quiet Connor tried again to pull his wrist free and monitored the baby shifting its weight around inside his still growing belly. As Connor pulled against the restraint he heard the button on his jeans pop open as engorged belly caused the snap to fail and was now working on breaking through his tight belt.

"Shit. I have to be six months along by now."

Thinking quickly Connor realized he needed something to lubricate the restraint to get his hand free and he decided that the formula being fed directly into his stomach would have to do. The IV pouch was near his finger tips and almost empty. Reaching out Connor pulled on the bag with his fingertips and managed to get it off the hook and into his hand.

"Got it!"

Dropping the pouch toward his chin Connor bit through the plastic and let the remaining slop drip out of the pouch and onto the surface. Awkwardly bending his wrist and fingertips Connor smeared the slop over the restraint and began pulling again. After a minute of pulling Connor's wrist and hand slipped free of the restraint and at last could get free.

"Okay now."

Moving to the left restraint Connor unfastened the cuff and pulled both arms down from the bedframe and let his his hands rest over his growing stomach. For the first time since he had been impregnated Connor could feel his belly and could feel how engorged he had become. The baby kicked more and Connor was now determined to escape not just for his own life but for the baby's life too.

"We're getting out of here."

Sitting up awkwardly Connor felt his belly drop down and surge forward as it came to rest over his lap and he could feel his belt cutting into the underside of his growing dome of a stomach. It hurt but it was more important to escape the house than to be comfortable.

"Sorry about this."

Reaching with difficulty over his belly to get to his ankles Connor free his legs one at a time and slowly swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up carefully. Mindful of his now heavier weight and new center of gravity Connor walked over to the bedroom door and locked it to prevent anyone from getting to him.

"We need to get out of here without being seen." Rubbing his left hand over his belly as his shirt barely managed to cover his skin Connor spoke to the baby and looked for his escape route. "The window."

Thinking quickly Connor took three more pouches of the formula that was being used to feed the baby and slipped them into his jacket pockets. He didn't want to remove the feeding tube down his nose so he could keep the baby well nourished and decided he'd need to find a way to get back to his apartment or Hank's house in order to be safe.

Opening the large window in the bedroom Connor peered outside and found himself on the third floor of the mansion and almost thirty feet above the ground. There was a large rose trestle reaching up from the ground to the window and there was a large drain pipe connecting to the roof's gutters at the corner of the house.

"This won't be an easy climb but it's the only way down."

Climbing out of the window one leg at a time Connor shifted his weight more appropriately and grabbed onto the trestle with his right hand and the gutter with the left. Using the two strong supports Connor carefully climbed down the side of the house and did his best to keep the sharp rose thorns from scratching his already sore stomach.

Stifling a groan as he felt his belly actively growing as the baby rapidly developed Connor focused on his climb and didn't stop until he reached the soft grass of the front lawn.

"We're outside."

Keeping to the shadows Connor made his way to the edge of the lawn and to the front gates that outlined the main drive. With his left hand pressed to the side of his belly Connor rushed as quickly as he could to the drive and grabbed onto the gate with his right hand. Pulling the gate open Connor squeezed his engorged belly through the gates and made it out to the street and away from the mansion.

"I'll get us a taxi and return to the city. I don't know where we are right now."

The baby kicked as if it understood what Connor was saying and squirmed about gently just under his palm.

"I have a friend who will help us. We just need to get to him."

Walking down the sidewalk until the autonomous taxi met him at the corner of the street Connor readily climbed into the vehicle and sat down heavily.

"We're safe now."

Checking the taxi's GPS Connor saw that he was outside of Detroit and needed to travel fifty miles to get where he needed to go.

"Damn it. No wonder I couldn't find the suspects. They weren't in the city."

Typing in the coordinates to Hank's house Connor leaned back in the seat and stared down at his impressive pregnancy bump as his skin peeked through the taut buttons of his shirt. His belly was the size of a basketball and still growing. The blue line around his bellybutton was getting darker and his bellybutton was beginning to pop outward from the mounting pressure.

"This will be a long ride." Connecting one of the fresh pouches of formula to the feed tube hanging out of his nose Connor proceeded to make sure the baby was fed and unfastened the buckle of his belt to give his belly more room to grow. The baby was easily up to seven pounds thanks to all of its rapid growth and concentrated nutrients. "We should both rest."

A strong kick pressed against his hand as he rubbed his belly and Connor knew that wasn't going to be an option.

"Then I'll rest for the both of us. Just hold on for a few more days and I'll make sure you're born safely and away from that crazy old bitch."

* * *

Hank had finally gotten a report on the android autopsies and what he read made him feel sick. None of the androids had anything stolen from their bodies instead they had a strange and unknown bio-component inserted and that bio-component had seemingly exploded inside their bodies. It was the explosion that caused the androids to shut down.

"What demented fuck puts explosives inside androids?"

"I don't know." Fowler was working on the case with Hank.

"And where did they take the androids?"

"No clue."

"If these fuckers killed Connor I'm going to kill them and return the favor."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."

"I don't care if you did."

"Go home and sleep."

"I'm not tired."

"But you're stressed. Just go home at least."

"Fine. But the moment I hear anything about Connor I'm coming back."

"I wouldn't expect anything else."

* * *

The fifty mile journey felt like five hundred miles. During the drive Connor felt and watched as his belly grew even more and the baby kicked as it reached six and half months. It was growing fast and very big. Estimating that the baby would be too big to be delivered naturally even if he had the means to do so Connor knew he needed to find a technician to remove the baby in the form of a cesarean section in order for them both to survive.

"We're almost there."

The baby kicked again.

"I don't know how Hank will react but I do know he has more experience with children than I do."

Another kick.

"He might even know where to go to have you delivered safely."

The taxi entered Hank's neighborhood and the long journey was nearing its end.

Groaning again as he felt his belly swelling and bulging forward Connor winced and heard a low gurgling noise as the bio-component expanded even further to contain the constantly growing baby inside.

"You're getting too big already. I know you can't control your growth but if you could try to slow down I'd appreciate it."

The taxi pulled up in front of Hank's house and the door opened up on its own. Struggling to shift his weight Connor slipped out of the car and immediately shifted his weight to keep himself from falling as his even bigger belly began to make movement very limited.

"This is it." Walking up to the front door Connor didn't bother to try to hide his belly since it was dark outside and he knocked on the front door. "I hope Hank isn't grumpy."

Inside the house Sumo barked and the livingroom light turned on. Hank opened the door and the moment he saw Connor he breathed a sigh of relief. "Connor! You're back!" His eyes trailed down to Connor's enormous stomach and then he paled. "And you're huge!"

"It's a long story."

"Get your ass in here!"

Pulling on the android's arm Hank pulled Connor through the front door and pushed him down to the couch to sit down.

"What the hell is happening to you!?"

"I'll tell you everything just keep an open mind."

"I'm all ears." Hank sat down beside Connor and stared at his massive belly in confusion. "Spill it."

* * *

After telling Hank everything he could remember about being abducted, the pain in his head and the crazy rich Brunswick family using their money to create new life in abducted androids Connor grimaced as his belly continued to swell and make his skin all the most sensitive as it was pulled tight. He still had two maybe three days until he'd need to give birth and in that time he'd continue to grow.

"Holy shit! I'm telling Fowler about this."

"Don't tell him about me being impregnated."

"What? Why?"

"The baby could be taken away and labeled evidence or a freak of nature. I don't want the baby to be punished for what its family did to it."

"Are you saying you want to keep it?"

"I'd like to try . If I can't handle it I can put the baby up for private adoption and make sure they have a good life."

"You better be fucking with me!"

"I'm not and I won't change my mind."

"Alright then how are you going to give birth to that kid?"

"I need a technician."

"And won't the technician know something's up? They'll have to report this to the cops since they'll be able to figure out pretty quickly that you're a victim of that sick family too."

"Then I'll think of an alternative."

"You better." Walking out of the living room Hank made his phone call to Fowler out of Connor's earshot.

"I promise you that we're safe." Connor whispered to his baby. Not THE baby but HIS baby. "It's just going to be tense for a while."

Sumo had sniffed Connor's stomach curiously and then licked it once before he went about his own business in the house.

"Just stay healthy and we'll get through this together."

"Fowler is sending a team out to the mansion. That weird family will be charged with seven cases of abduction, assault and murder."

"Good. The victims need justice."

"So are you seriously seven months pregnant?"

"Approximately six and a half."

"You're too big for seven months."

"How so?"

"You look bigger than my ex was when she went into labor with Cole."

"The scientist who did this to me said that the previous androids all suffered from ruptured bio-components because the babies were all too big to be contained beyond their full term size. I suppose all of the babies were larger than average. This one is up to... ten pounds."

"Average, yeah. That's one way to put it."

"I'll be able to safely deliver the baby in two days. I can make it."

"I hope so. I know post term labor in humans can be dangerous so I don't think you growing to the point where you actually explode is going to be any better."

"You're right." Rubbing his hands over his belly again Connor felt the baby kicking and smiled. "But the baby is active and healthy."

"You're honestly going to give birth to that kid and just go back to your apartment and take care of it like this isn't something completely fucked up?"

"I'm going to try."

"Sometimes I wish you weren't so damn chill about this kind of stuff."

"Sorry?"

"Don't be sorry. Just don't explode in my living room. I don't want to explain that to the neighbors."

* * *

Having outgrown his clothes very quickly Connor resorted to wearing Hank's baggier clothes; black sweat pants and a gray shirt, and didn't dare move from the couch as his belly continued to grow and stretch. All he could do was laying around and let himself get bigger as his due date neared and the baby put on weight at a frightening pace. Finishing off the second to last pouch of formula Connor flinched as his synthetic stomach protested at being full all the time to keep the baby fed and his uteran bio-component gurgled in protest at how stretched out and full it had become.

The shirt's hem was resting just above Connor's outward bellybutton and was steadily rising upward throughout the day as belly it failed to contain kept growing and refused to be hidden from sight.

"One more day."

The baby squirmed about non stop and pushed Connor's belly into numerous odd shapes and bulges.

"We can hold out for one more day."

"I got your some thirium."

"Thanks." Accepting the pouch Connor opened a line in his left arm and slowly added the blue blood to his system.

"You're not drinking it?"

"I don't want it to go to the baby."

"Right. And where are you going to go to give birth?"

"New Jericho."

"NEW Jericho?"

"The leaders went to the abandoned church on the other side of town and set up a small android clinic to help the androids still afraid of humans. I can go there and they'll help me to deliver the baby."

"Are you're sure you're only carrying one?"

"That's what I saw whenever the scientist examined my belly. Why?"

"Because you look like you could be carrying twins, maybe even triplets."

"The baby is up to... twelve pounds." Pressing his hands over his massive ball of a belly Connor estimated the baby's weight and frowned. "Am I really that big?"

"Seeing you this big makes me realize exactly why the other androids exploded when they were impregnated."

"Oh."

"Maybe you should go to New Jericho tonight so you can be prepared for the procedure without needing to try walk around at your biggest size."

"No. I don't trust other androids to not gossip at seeing me like this."

"Yeah. You are pretty hard to ignore right now."

The baby kicked really hard and shifted their weight around until they were resting lower in Connor's giant belly.

"Interesting." Pressing his palm alongside his belly Connor noted the baby's location. "The baby is beginning to drop despite my inability to deliver naturally."

"Maybe its too big to sit up higher and gravity is winning."

"That's also possible."

"You just sit there and rest. I'll make sure no one tries to call me in tonight or tomorrow so I can drive you out to that church."

"Thanks."

Throughout the day and into the night Connor found himself becoming increasingly uncomfortable at the building weight in his core as the baby grew and the bio-component expanded even further. With the final pouch of formula consumed Connor pulled the tube out of his nose and felt his synthetic stomach protesting at still being so full with the weight of the baby pushing against it.

"Ow..."

Rubbing his hands all over his impressively engorged belly Connor tried and failed to stand up from the couch to let Hank know he was ready to go to New Jericho. Shifting his weight Connor felt and heard his belly gurgle as all of the weight shifted forward and down thanks to the heavy baby. Looking well overdue and carrying quadruplets Connor waddled down the hallway and entered Hank's bathroom for a moment.

"I could very well burst."

Seeing his reflection in the mirror Connor counted the various stretched marks at his sides as his skin was stressed to the point of tearing and his belly threatened to burst through the surface of his skin at any moment. It looked like his belly button was the cherry on top of a very large scoop of ice cream and it had turned blue thanks to all the pressure behind it.

"We need to get you out soon." Connor spoke to his baby as he felt the baby pressing back up toward his core and shifting its weight down toward his pelvis as if he were a human woman ready to deliver. Every time the baby moved its position Connor's entire belly would bulge and reshape. "Soon you'll be due and I'll be too big to move."

A subtle gurgle echoed from the depths of Connor's belly as the rest of the formula was fed into the baby and his body reached its limits. Turning slightly Connor let his belly rest on the edge of the sink for a moment to help shift some of the weight from his body. The gurgling got louder and soon Connor felt his belly growing yet again.

"What? No! You can't get bigger!"

The android's overdue belly pushed itself outward by another inch and pressed against the faucet in the sink as it stretched out to a new peak. Feeling the building weight Connor dared to back away from the sink and felt a huge drop as his overfilled and distended belly refused to be contained.

Groaning in pain Connor let his legs give out and he fell back onto the bathroom floor with a loud drop.

"Hank!?"

The gurgling continued as his massive round belly rested atop Connor's still thin frame and began to slowly pulse in and out like his entire belly had its own heartbeat. The bio-component was struggling to maintain itself as the pressure inside reached its literal breaking point and his synthetic skin was the only thing keeping the uteran bio-component from bursting open.

"Hank!"

"Connor?" Stepping into the bathroom Hank stopped and stared at the massively and heavily pregnant android. "What the fuck?!"

"I need your help!"

"I'll call an ambulance."

"NO! I need this baby out!"

"I don't know how to perform a cesarean section!"

"It's the only way! The baby is still growing and my body can't take it anymore! If I get any bigger I will burst!"

"Are you serious?!"

"The baby just reached fourteen pounds!"

"FUCK! What do I need to do?"

"Get a sharp knife and cut it out of me! That's the priority!"

"FUCK!"

Connor struggled to breathe as his impossibly big belly pressed down against his chest and crushed the air from his lungs. The gurgling continued and the pulsing became more rapid and more prominent.

"The sharpest knife I have is a hunting knife."

"Use it!"

"Fuck, fuck, fuck..." Kneeling down beside Connor Hank gave the android an apologetic stare. "Are you going to feel this?"

"I have no choice."

"I'm sorry for hurting you."

"You're saving this baby! It's worth the pain!"

"Right." Handing Connor a towel to bite down on Hank pressed his left hand against the underside of Connor's engorged and pulsing belly and held the knife in his right hand. "Hold your breath."

Stifling a loud scream of pain Connor's hands clenched into fists and his toes curled around the rug under his body as Hank cut into his too tight skin and drew blue blood from the incision. Making the incision as long as he dared and as deep as he was comfortable with Hank put aside the knife and tried to push his hands into the incision to retrieve the baby.

"I can't get it. There's too much resistance."

Connor put both tremblings hands on either side of his belly and pulled the engorged mass toward himself to help open up the incision even wider.

"That's working." Hank stated as he put his hands inside the incision as a gush of fluids and blue blood poured from Connor's body. The overstretched skin and bio-component began to shrink as the pressure was released and Hank located the oversized baby inside. "I can feel the head."

Spitting out the towel Connor groaned again. "Pull it out!"

"Yeah, I got it." With a gentle tug Hank pulled the baby out of Connor's body and held all fourteen pounds of the newborns in both of his hands. "Holy shit!"

"What?! What's wrong?!"

"I've never seen such a huge newborn before!" The baby began to cry as Hank used a towel and his own hands to open up the baby's airways. "But other than being massive she's normal."

"...She?"

"It's a girl." Wrapping up the baby in a towel Hank put her on Connor's chest then set about cleaning up his bleeding friend. "You hold onto her and I'll get you cleaned up."

"...The fluid?"

"There was a lot and there still is. I'm going to use towels to mop it up as much as possible. As soon as your stomach is back to a small size I'll wrap you up in bandages so you can recover."

Connor just held the crying newborn to his chest as he studied her face curiously. She was as pale as Connor's own complexion, had dark blue eyes and had blond hair. She was very large for a newborn but also very healthy and thriving.

"Damn. This is a mess!"

Ignoring his pain as Hank cleaned up his incision and essentially pushed down on his stomach to rid his body of the rest of the retained fluid Connor just smiled and held his daughter to his chest.

"Talk to me Connor. How are you doing?"

"I'm tired."

"After hefting around a fourteen pound baby and having it cut out of your body I'm not surprised. Got a name for her?"

"I like the name Jade."

"Jade? That's a fucking rock."

"So is a Crystal, Ruby and to some degree Amber."

"Fine. She's your baby."

Wincing as his stomach deflated and the fluid pooled over his legs and all over the floor around him Connor tried to keep his mind focused on anything but his pain. "What about the other babies?"

"Fowler said the family is being investigated and CPS is taking care of the babies for now. Since the family sudden had seven newborns with no sign of any of the daughters or daughters in law being pregnant the police are very curious about what was happening."

"Has anyone asked about Jade?"

"No. The family was in the process of trying to flee when the police showed up and arrested them. There's no way they'd admit to an eighth victim and baby to tie them to their crimes through a DNA test."

"That's good. Then Jade is safe with me."

"I got all of the fluid out." Hank stated as he used the rest of the towels to mop up the floor and pack Connor's incision to help it dry off. "Your stomach looks a little bloated still."

"My skin was stretched out. It'll regain its elasticity in time."

"I'll get you bandaged now and help you into my bedroom to rest for a while."

"Your room?"

"You're not sleeping on the couch with a newborn after a crash c-section. I'll go and buy you some formula, bottles and diapers to get started. After you have a few days to heal I'll give you a ride to your apartment so you can get Jade settled in."

"Thank you so much for helping us." Slowly Jaded quieted down and Connor felt more at ease. "I know this wasn't easy."

"You can say that again. You owe me a shot at Jimmy's bar because of this."

"That seems more than fair."

* * *

The news went into detail of the arrest of the Brunswick family and Connor couldn't help but smirk at the sight of the bitchy old woman being taken out of her mansion in handcuffs. Feeding Jade the formula in a new bottle Connor sat upright on Hank's bed with the bandages still wrapped around his torso and watched the news on TV across from the bed. It was a wonderful sight to behold.

"Now I know you'll be safe Jade. Your crazy family is behind bars."

The not so small baby burped as Connor pulled back the bottle and looked at his daughter's face.

"I don't think Hank wants to admit that he's excited to see you too but I know he wants to help you grow up. I think you're an honorary grand child in his eyes."

Adjusting Jade in his arms Connor resumed feeding her the bottle and smirked again.

"Maybe in a few years I could give you a sibling. Just as long as it's not another fourteen pound baby. That was almost too much to bear."

Holding Jade with a paternal pride Connor couldn't stop smiling.

"You're no one's heir Jade. You're my daughter and I love you!"

**-The End**


End file.
